universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Anime Mewtwo
How to Unlock *Play 20 hours of VS. matches. *Play 400 VS Matches After completing one of the two methods, Mewtwo must then be defeated on the Pokémon Stadium stage, then unlock him. Entrance Floating Down Mewtwo floats down slowly to the battlefield, just like he did his introduction to the trainers in the first movie. Special Attacks Neutral B - Shadow Ball Mewtwo charges up his round dark ball and toss to his opponent with one hand. Like his Melee counterpart, holding B for a more time, the strongest and bigger it gets. Once is fired, the ball will travel straight forward, instead of a wave-shaped path. Side B - Psychic Mewtwo grabs his opponent or an item using psychic powers with his hands, as the opponent is levetating and surrounded by a purple aura. While holding the button, Mewtwo can float left and right. Pressing the B button will cause Mewtwo to throw his opponent, it does 14% damage. There's a alternate way that Mewtwo can also use this move on himself by holding Up while the B button, which levitates him for a short period of time. Up B - Flight Mewtwo floats himself and flies in several direction, just like his Melee counterpart's Teleport. It lasts for 6 seconds. Down B - Barrier/Counter Mewtwo forms a light green energy barrier around its body, protecting it from attacks. The opponent can break the barrier with explosions or melee attacks, eventually the barrier will crack and shatters into pieces and damages him. If a projectile reaches to the barrier, it bounces automatically back to his opponent. Final Smash - Psystrike Mewtwo extends his limbs, its eyes glowing menacingly, summoning its psychic powers. Mewtwo creates a force field of energy that grows bigger and does multiple hits, then explodes. Dealing huge damage and knockback. However, Mewtwo becomes tired for a moment after using the move, but only on the ground. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Anime Mewtwo Congratulations.png Character Description Anime Mewtwo (known as Mewtwo), is the formal main antagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon:_The_First_Movie Pokémon: The First Movie] based on the anime of the same name and based on the Nintendo Gameboy of the same name. His goal was to destroy all humans, and they're Pokémon, and repopulate the world with clones of Pokémon but later would reform and help the heroes. He was introduced as the secondary antagonist, but since Giovanni had only one scene here, Mewtwo was promoted to his current rank. Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket by cloning DNA from a Mew fossil. It was Team Rocket's intention to create the most powerful Pokémon. However, Mewtwo was angered by the team as he heard that he was to be controlled by them, and that he may not be part of God's creation (Japanese version), and in his fury, destroyed the lab where he was created, and killed all the scientists with his intense psychic powers. He then allied himself with Giovanni under the promise of learning to control his powers, although he later rebelled from Giovanni after learning that Giovanni's claim of partnership had been a lie, and he had already been sickened by Team Rocket's actions towards Pokémon. Believing humans as oppressors of Pokémon, he vowed to exterminate humans and all Pokémon that sided with them, believing it to be his "purpose". He also wishes to exterminate Mew, as he believed he was vastly superior to his genetic counterpart. He eventually saw the errors of his ways shortly after Ash Ketchum sacrificed himself to stop their fighting, and removed their memories to avoid being tracked down. His back story was expanded upon, where he interacted with several clones of a Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, as well as a clone of Amber, the daughter of Dr. Fuji. He was eventually distraught over his friends, especially Amber's premature death, which also resulted in the scientists injecting him with a serum that removed his memory of her, which is strongly implied to have impacted his behavior in the film. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Anime Mewtwo is far more different than his orifinal counterpart from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. 4. Pros *His jumps are highly above. *Much like in the movie, his attacks are little more powerful. *W.I.P. Cons *He has the same weight as the original, except is more lighter. * * * * * Icon The Pokéball Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Mewtwo's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Anime Mewtwo A powerful Pokémon from the movie which the name is Mewtwo ''(''Anime Mewtwo in NA, AUS and EU) who wants to clone other Pokémons from the other Trainers to stop make them slave, but he changed his heart when he fights Mew, which the blast turned into stone is none other than Ash Ketchum! Later all Pokémons cured him with tears and Mewtwo proof wrong and changed the timeline to fixed, which Mewtwo become as the world's most powerful pokémom ever made! Anime Mewtwo (Smash) His Neutral Special, the Shadow Ball actually debuts in the first movie, and is very different than his original counterpart! It is a dark ball of electricity that travels forwards instead of a blue ball in a wave-shaped path, it is also noted that he can throw diagonally downwards! His up special, is his flight instead of teleporting, which looks the same as Teleport, but higher distance and moves slower than a snail" Mewtwo_Trophy.png|Classic Mewtwo_Trophy_(Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Purple: Default *Blue *Green: Shiny Mewtwo *Red *Orange: Melee Red Alt. *Yellow: Crusade Alt. *Black: Shadow Lugia *Grey: Red and Blue in-game sprites Trivia *He is the first Pokémon Movie character to be made. *Colin added Anime Mewtwo because he liked the first Pokémon film and the other movies only featured him. Category:Pokémon Category:Anti Heros Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime Category:Male Category:YouTube Poop Category:ARC Favorites Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed